Undertale: Humans and Monsters
Undertale: Humans and Monsters is a 2016 animated fantasy-comedy film produced by Hyacintho and Toby Fox and released by Warner Bros. Pictures on September 15. The film is based off of the RPG video game Undertale, which is made by Toby Fox. The film earned a 90/100 Certified Fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes and an 9.7/10 on IMDbIMDb screenshot. Plot A human named Frisk falls down into the Underground. Recieving help from Toriel after being attacked by Flowey, Frisk embarks on a lengthy adventure to shatter the barrier and get back home, while also learning about the past of the underground region they're forced to travel through. The film starts with a cutscene of Chara running into Mt. Ebott and then falling into the Underground as the opening credits play. Just before Chara hits the ground, the image of Chara falling suddenly changes to Frisk falling before the screen cuts to black. The Undertale logo appears with the words "HUMANS AND MONSTERS" below it. The scene changes to Frisk waking up. Walking around in a state of confusion, they eventually decide to advance onwards to see if there's another exit ahead. Upon seeing Flowey, Frisk jumps back in fear. Flowey tells Frisk to calm down and instructs them, teaching them on what their SOUL is (a red heart glows in the center of Frisk's shirt to symbolize the SOUL). Frisk begins to trust Flowey a little bit, and runs into the pellets. Getting injured by them, Frisk is launched into the wall behind them. Frisk attempts to run, but bullets encircle them. Flowey laughs and states his motto: "In this world, it's kill or be killed!". Frisk begins to panic and calls for help as the bullets get closer. As soon as the bullets are about to close on Frisk, they are blocked by a ring of fire. Frisk looks to Flowey to see a fireball knocking him out of his soil. Toriel comes onto screen to see Frisk. Frisk cowers at first, but Toriel calms them down and heals them. Toriel guides Frisk through the Ruins and helps them with puzzles. Frisk eats one piece of Monster Candy and spares a few monsters before making it to Toriel's house. The cellphone Toriel gave to them rings. Frisk picks it up, and Toriel hears Frisk's voice behind her. Toriel takes Frisk inside, and they spend a short time there before being reminded of their goal. Frisk asks to leave, but Toriel attempts to distract them with a book. Frisk asks again, and Toriel goes downstairs. Frisk follows Toriel downstairs and fights her. Frisk spares Toriel, not wanting to fight. Toriel heals a burn on Frisk's arm from one of her fire attacks, hugs them and tells them to be good. Frisk wanders into Snowdin alone and afraid. Frisk walks through the forest, visibly cold and shivering. A strange shadow snaps a branch behind them as the figure's two white eyes glow. The figure walks towards a fearful Frisk, who turns behind them in shock. The sillhouette reveals itself to be Sans. Sans leans against the gate and puts his hand out. Frisk shakes it, and the sound of flatulence rings through the forest. Sans chuckles and says people always fall for his trick. Frisk is still scared, but Sans explains who he is to them. Feeling less worried, Frisk asks if they can go home. Sans sighs and explains to Frisk that there is a magical barrier shielding all exits from the Underground, but there is a "generous king" called Asgore who can let Frisk through if they ask. Frisk thanks Sans, and goes on their way. Sans puts his hand on Frisk's shoulder and looks aside, stating solemnly that they would have to kill Asgore to pass. Frisk immediately refuses. Sans sees his brother from the distance and says to Frisk that "my brother would love to see a real human". Sans hides Frisk behind a lamp as Papyrus angrily asks Sans why he hasn't calibrated his puzzles. Sans shrugs and says that it takes "too much guts". Papyrus screams at the pun. While the credits roll, Frisk is seen driving Papyrus' racecar with Toriel, Undyne and Alphys while Mettaton strikes poses on the spoiler. Sans is next to the car, driving his motorcycle. The scene cuts to Undyne rehearsing her duel with Frisk in a cave, throwing numerous spears at them. The scene then cuts to a curtain opening, revealing Mettaton's box form as a mash-up of Metal Crusher and Death by Glamour plays. When Death by Glamour starts playing, Mettaton reveals his Mettaton EX legs. The scene cuts to the new and improved Grillby's where Sans opens the doors powerfully before sitting down and taking a swig of ketchup. The scene cuts to Toriel making a spaghetti pie for Papyrus, who eagerly awaits it. The scene cuts to Burgerpants standing in the MTT Resort, nonchalantly doing an inventory check. The scene cuts to the Amalgamates at a table playing poker with Snowdrake while Shyren plays the piano. The scene cuts to Alphys showing Frisk the inside of the lasers used in Hotlands. The scene cuts to Sans' laboratory as Sans smiles at a picture of him, Alphys and W. D. Gaster. The scene cuts to Toriel bringing a butterscotch-cinnamon pie to Frisk and Asriel's bedroom before walking out and closing the door. 3 seconds after the screen fades to black again, text is shown saying "THE END". It becomes corrupted by wingdings. Production The film entered production two weeks before Undertale was released and was secretly worked on before the first trailer went up in August 2016. However, one week before the trailer released the script for the film was leaked online. Some of the film's actors were selected via an online contest hosted on Tumblr, although advertised as part of a "voiceover project" and not a film. Once actors were chosen they were notified the project was actually a feature production. Originally, no actors were to be hired and the dialog was to appear on screen, but this was quickly chosen against. Characters *'Frisk' is a determined 10-year-old of an unknown gender. They travel the Underground in search of the barrier in order to get back home. However, after realizing the sad history of the mosters, they begin to form a secondary goal: setting all monsters free. Cast :I think it needs improvement; if you have suggestions, feel free to say them in the comments. *Crashboombanger as Flowey and Photoshop Flowey *WildCardVA as Asriel Dreemurr (second-third forms) *Timber Puppers as Sans and Papyrus *Jane Lynch as Undyne *TBA as W. D. Gaster *Toby Fox as Doggo and Annoying Dog *Ethan Bradberry as the Snowman Reception The film has mostly positive reviews. Critt T. Ich states that "generally speaking, films based off of games are bad, but Undertale: Humans and Monsters has outdone itself in almost every aspect. The film is brilliant just like the game it was based on." Trivia *Frisk does a Pacifist Route in this film. There are glimpses of another timeline seen through mirrors in the background and pond reflections where Frisk is replaced by Chara, hinting at a Genocide Route taking place in said timeline. *On the official movie website, when purchasing tickets, there is small text on the bottom asking if the viewer wants a discount. When clicked, the screen to fade to black and Flowey will appear. If the player chooses yes to Flowey's question, they will be discounted exactly one dollar. If the player chooses no to Flowey's questions, they will be redirected to a Google search for "cartoons for loser babies or whatever".Google search for "cartoons for loser babies or whatever" *Songs used in the credits are rearrangements of "Undertale", "Fallen Down (Reprise)" and "His Theme"Rearrangement of His Theme. References Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Undertale